1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic wave device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic wave devices have been widely used as filters and resonators. An elastic wave device generates heat when applying current. Thus, in the case where the heat radiation property of the elastic wave device is low, the temperature of the elastic wave device rises, and there is a concern that an operation abnormality or breakage of the elastic wave device occurs.
As a method for improving the heat radiation property of an electronic component, a method is known in which a via-hole conductor for heat radiation is provided to a mounting substrate, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-8186.
Some elastic wave devices include an inductor. The inductor is generally provided in/on a mounting substrate. In such an elastic wave device including an inductor provided in/on a mounting substrate, it may be difficult to sufficiently improve the heat radiation property of the elastic wave device when a via-hole conductor for heat radiation is merely provided. This is because heat generated in a resonator connected to the inductance is transmitted through the inductor having a long drawn length and then is radiated via the via-hole conductor, whereby a heat radiation path is made long.